


Patience

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete learns to be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Pete’s eyes were blind-folded and his wrists were secured above his head to the bedpost by a silk scarf. He was left there momentarily, shivering in anticipation, and exposed. Patrick wanted to take his time tonight, wanted to make Pete give in and give up just from his touch. Nothing rushed, or hurried in the way Patrick placed his soft lips to the curve of Pete’s jaw. Brushing them over the pounding pulse, muscles in his neck tensing at Patrick’s too light touch, but didn’t dare beg for more yet.

Pete blindly felt Patrick’s lips trace along the thorns around his collar, licking lower and pulling a sensitive nipple between his teeth. Pete gasped quietly, back arching ever-so-slightly, pushing himself towards Patrick. Giving in.

Patrick had a devilish smirk as he kissed and licked lower, spreading Pete’s legs to kneel between them as he languidly traced each piece of Pete’s bartskull with the tip of his tongue. Teasing, and Pete pulled against his restraint, growling low in the back of his throat trying to get Patrick to move on. But, Pete wasn’t the one in charge.

Patrick removed his mouth from Pete’s skin completely, and Pete whined through his nose like a sad puppy. Patrick leaned up and kissed his roughly, biting Pete’s lower lip almost hard enough to make it bleed, and all Pete could do was buck up into non-existent friction. Patrick pulled back enough to whisper, voice rough as he slowly drug his blunt nails down along Pete’s sides, “You’re learning about patience Pete, you will be patient.”

Pete nodded his head once, and managed to mumble a low and almost breathless, “Yes, sir.”

Patrick started over, kissing from Pete’s jaw back to his belly button, back to the bartskull. Scraping his teeth over Pete’s hip bones, sliding his hands up Pete’s thighs, still teasing. It was driving Pete insane, but he stayed still and didn’t push.

Patrick finally wrapped a warm hand around the base of Pete’s cock, not stroking, but it was still friction. Pete’s low moan was choked off when he suddenly felt Patrick’s tongue, licking a stripe from his fist up, swirling his tongue around the head. Pete could only whimper as he was engulfed by the warm, wet heat of Patrick’s mouth. Making up inside his head the image of those pink lips stretching out, of his throat relaxing and letting Pete slide in just a little further. Not being able to see was torture, and it only got better when Patrick hollowed his cheeks, pulling up slowly from the base back to the tip.

The slow rhythm of heat and suction Patrick was keeping was making Pete shake and shiver, and bite his lip to keep from speaking out of turn. Patrick was dragging this out and dragging his tongue in just a way to make Pete’s head tip back, groaning and pulling against the ties again, wanting to slide his fingers through Patrick’s hair or hold him steady and fuck up into his mouth. But he wasn’t allowed either of those things, and so he took what he was given.

Patrick slowly but surely sped up his pacing, bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, intermittently slowing back down again and taking him all the way down. Pete’s breaths were hitching or stopping completely, and he could hear his heart in his ears and feel the deep burn and drawing building up. Patrick swirled his tongue like a tidal wave around the tip before quickly bobbing his head and Pete moaned loudly, pushing his hips up just barely. Patrick dug the nails of his unoccupied hand into Pete’s hip as a warning, but still slid down slow, all the way, his nose brushing the waxed-bare tanned skin just above Pete's cock. Pete felt him breath out through his nose then back in, breathing is the musky scent of Pete.

 

Patrick moaned around Pete’s cock, and Pete couldn’t stop the quiet sob that was almost ripped from his chest as the subtle vibrations rang through him. Patrick pulled back, not going so low again or slow again, but just sticking to the quick pace and tight suction. Pete was close and didn’t know what to do, he wouldn’t be able to hold off on the nerves that were screaming at him to let go. So he didn’t, he let go, gave up. Orgasm burning up his arched spine, patterns like fireworks bursting behind his eyelids. He reveled in how intense it was and how lost he was when it happened.

Patrick licked away what he wasn’t able to catch of Pete’s cum, swallowing as a reward for how well Pete behaved. Patrick licked his lips unconsciously as he pulled the blind from around Pete’s eyes and kissed him back his own taste, pulling away soon after to free Pete’s wrists.

“You were a very good boy, Pete.” Patrick purred as he smirked, and Pete’s wrists fell free but stayed together and raised above his head. And Pete smiled, almost preening at Patrick’s words. Patrick watched Pete lay still as he put away the ties and smiled as Pete waited for him to kiss him again. Pete had given in and given up himself to Patrick, and he was a very good and patient boy now…..well, in bedroom at least.


End file.
